


WonderBat One Shots

by DCosloff



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCosloff/pseuds/DCosloff
Summary: I am going to do another One-Shots series with Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince aka WonderBat. I heard that there had been a big fanbase of them. I am a part of it as well. So in these one-shots, it will be a bunch of universes in this series not just the DCAU and the DCEU but the comics as well. I think they do have the potential to be a great couple. They deserve a shot. I hope We would get to see that in Zack Snyder's Justice League.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. The Forever Changing Fight For Their Lives

It was an all-out war The Justice League had been fighting him and Darkseid kept outsmarting them and overcoming them. Superman and Wonder Woman was trying to beat him with all of their power but they couldn't stop him.  
Darkseid said, "You think your precious team can defeat me I know your every move, you cannot hide forever Bruce Wayne come on face me let's fight like real warriors I hope they remember you, I do respect you between you and I are very alike we both have very strong minds and we fight for a great cause to make this world better place between you and me, I am a God and you are not, you are just a human I killed the amazon princess before and I will enjoy it for the second time how about you don't hide in the shadows and come to fight me like a man".  
A blast came after Darkseid and was weakened by it.  
Batman said, "Well that is not going to happen this time".  
Darkseid said, "You are very good Bruce but you won't last for long".  
Batman said, "Wally Now"!  
Wally in the Black Racer armor that Barry was in, to work with the Anti Life Equation to weaken Darkseid  
Darkseid said, "How is this possible how can an insect of a speedster handle power like that".  
Wally said, "You resurrected the person that means the most to me and the armor is still intact and this is for Barry Allen".  
Wally punched him many times and then Bruce used the radon gun again and blasted him a bit longer while Wally still charged at Darkseid. The anti Life Equation is draining out of him.  
Superman, Wonder Woman, John Stewart, Cyborg, Hawkgirl, Hawkman, Zatanna, Doctor Fate, Captain Marvel, and Mister Miracle and Big Barda all overwhelm Darkseid,  
Darkseid had been screaming and his energy is coming out of him.  
Then they stopped even Wally and Bruce decides to go with the radon armor and the radon gun to finally defeat Darkseid.  
Darkseid, "I am death, I am entropy, I am Darkseid.  
Darkseid hit the floor and everyone was blasted away. Darkseid healed really fast as nothing happened and the Radon gun was damaged but the energy was intact so he can use it in his armor.  
Bruce flew towards him

Bruce punched him twice  
Darkseid used his Omega Beams on him  
Bruce deflected them with his forearms  
Flashback  
Diana said, "You did great out there".  
Bruce said, "Not a big deal nothing I couldn't handle".  
Diana said, "Thank you".  
Bruce said, "For what".  
Diana said, "For making me believe in humanity again and motivating me to become Wonder Woman and It is great to fight with others again I haven't felt that in a very long time".  
Bruce said, "Let me show you something".  
Bruce and Diana entered the Batcave and saw a suit that had wording all over it.  
Diana said, "What happened here"?  
Bruce said, "You want to know why I became that version of myself of betraying my rule, Jason Todd was one of the Robins I trained after Dick and Joker wanted to get to my breaking point so I could kill him so Joker killed Jason with a crowbar and then after his funeral I went over to Joker and I let all my rage onto him I couldn't stop I didn't want to stop so I threw him off the building and he died right there I am ashamed of myself to this day because I went against my code".  
Diana said, "Bruce I am so sorry that you went through this I cannot imagine what you have been through losing a child".  
Bruce said, "It is okay you and Clark brought me back to the light".  
Diana said, "I love you". Bruce said, "I love you too". Diana and Bruce kissed and held hands and walked together to join with the League.  
Flashback ends  
Bruce blasted Darkseid with the Radon beam  
Bruce said, "You will never rule another world ever again".  
Darkseid said, "We will see about that".  
Bruce absorbed Anti Matter equation from the Black Racer armor and blasted towards Darkseid and Darkseid was evaporated.  
Everybody woke up.  
Clark said, "Everyone okay".  
John said, "I am fine".  
Billy said, "Got a massive headache".  
Mister Miracle said, "We did it, Darkseid is gone for good".  
Big Barda said, "What about Bruce".  
Diana said, "Bruce"!  
Wally phased out of the Black Racer armor  
Diana and the others were trying to find Bruce in all the debris.  
Cyborg was scanning the area and Clark was trying to find a heartbeat.  
Wally saw a hand exposing out of the debris  
Wally said, "Guys I found him"!  
Zatanna and Doctor Fate got the debris out of the way.  
Wally and John carried Bruce's body with the battle-damaged armor.  
Diana said, "Bruce, Please stay with me, please stay with me".  
Shayera said, "Diana I don't think".  
Diana said, "PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT he has to, he's to make it".  
J'onn said, "Let's put him in the med bay".  
Bruce was out of his suit but still unconscious  
Zatanna and Doctor Fate try to heal Bruce's body and all of his wounds were healed but still in a coma.  
Diana was with him watching over him.  
Wally was there for her. They hugged Diana cried on Wally.  
Wally said, "he will come back to us but most importantly to you I know he will, He loves you Diana He always comes back to you".  
Diana said, "I don't know if it is possible the blast just didn't affect the armor but him in the process".  
Wally said, "Don't give up hope Diana he will regain consciousness I know it".  
Diana and Wally hugged again  
Wally said, "I will check in with the team". Diana said, "Okay". Diana was there for Bruce for hours and hours caressing him and talking to him even though he is not listening.  
Diana finally said, "I love you".  
Bruce suddenly woke up and breathed heavily.  
Diana said, "Bruce".  
Bruce said, "Diana".  
Diana hugged him and kissed him and cried on him.  
Diana said, "I thought we were going to lose you".  
Bruce said, "You brought me back and I love you too Diana".  
Bruce and Diana kissed and just being there for each other.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this continuation of the WonderBat One-Shots. This will be in the DCEU continuity. This is going to happen after Batman defeated Darkseid. Bruce and Diana are going to give in and show each other how much they mean to each other. Will they truly be happy let's find out?

24 hours after Darkseid was defeated. Bruce got out of the Med Bay. Bruce's body is fully healed after the atomic blast thanks to Radon Armor that he infused the old mech Armor with the Radon technology from a planet that is the source of Radon and also the help with Wally West in the Black Racer Armor that Barry was in when Darkseid resurrected him. After that horrific event, he kept thinking of Diana. When he first witnessed Diana's death at the hands of Darkseid and created the alternate timeline. Bruce felt so useless and helpless not saving the person he truly cared about. He had to team up with the person he hated the most Deathstroke of all people to reverse everything that Darkseid has done well it was worth it. He got the team back together.  
He went to the lake house just to clear his mind.  
The doorbell rang and there Diana was looking like a very beautiful goddess.  
Diana said, "When I arrived at the med bay, you weren't there I kind of figure you came to the lake house, a lot on your mind, do you want to talk about it".  
Bruce said, "Yeah I don't mind you coming in, I want to talk to you".  
Diana said, "I don't know what I would do If I lost you".  
Bruce said, "If I did what I did to save you and the league I would do it again in a heartbeat, I am glad the radon was the key to all of this to defeat Darkseid and humanity has been restored".  
Diana said, "After the atomic blast I didn't know where you were, I thought I would've lost you forever I am glad I found you".  
Bruce said, "You won't get rid of me that easily".  
Diana said, "That is what I admire about you, you do figure out how to handle those situations outsmart the enemy, and use their strength against them amidst the darkness you are an amazing person Bruce Wayne you are very courageous".  
Bruce said, "I wouldn't be who I am if it wasn't for you and the League I remembered the first time we met, I know why you were hiding not just because of getting caught to protect people who you care about, that is why I love you, Diana, you are a very kind person in the mystery you have inside you".  
Diana said, "I wouldn't come out as Wonder Woman again if it wasn't for you and Clark, and having the League really made an impact on my life".  
Bruce said, "I wouldn't be the better version of myself if it wasn't for you, I want you to be here with me".  
Diana said, "I am not going anywhere".  
Bruce said, "I love you Diana Prince you are my world". Diana said, "I love you too Bruce Wayne you are my home". In the bedroom, they were undressing each other  
They were caressing each other  
They kept kissing, kissing, and kissing.  
Diana began tracking his scars on his chest and kissing it.  
Diana said, "This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen Bruce".  
Bruce said, "I never thought anyone would say that".  
Diana said, "I really enjoyed this".  
Bruce said, "Me too and we will have a full lifetime of them you are the one for me Diana Prince.  
Diana said, "You are the one for me, Bruce Wayne".  
The Next Morning.  
Bruce and Diana had breakfast together and talking about plans for the day.  
Bruce said, "So Diana my construction team will build a brand new museum removing the condemned building that had been around for so long when it is finished will you be interested in it"  
Diana said, I would love that too, I wouldn't mind putting all my stuff from Paris to here thank you".  
Bruce said, "You're welcome Princess".  
Diana said, "No matter what challenges we face we will do it together".  
Bruce said, "Together".


	3. Three's A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this continuation of the WonderBat One-Shots, Bruce adopts Tim Drake out of the orphanage. Tim is an orphan who grew up in that place. No One adopted him until Bruce arrived. Tim has an unexpected person that came into his life and her name is Diana Prince.

One Year after Jason's death at the hands of the clown in Gotham. Bruce Wayne entered the Orphanage and he saw Tim for the first time.  
Bruce is talking with the Social Worker named Katherine. Bruce said, "How long has he been in the Orphanage"?  
Katherine said, "Since Birth for the past 8 years no one has adopted him, I have been there for him He is a little tough to handle, he had been having temper tantrums been beating up other kids because they had been bullying him".  
Bruce said, "What happened to his parents"? Katherine said, "His parents died from a plane crash shortly after his birth I was his babysitter and I put him in the orphanage and I had been the one taking care of him".  
Bruce said, "I will adopt him and I am pretty sure my girlfriend Selina would love him like her own son". Bruce and Tim came to the Wayne Mansion  
Tim said, "It sure is better than that nightmare I had been living". Bruce said, "I am sorry to hear that I will make sure Selina and I will give you a stable home".  
Tim said, "Who is Selina"? Bruce said, "She is my girlfriend I do believe she will love you like her own son". Tim said, "Okay".  
Selina entered the mansion and saw Bruce and Tim. Selina said, "Who is this"? Bruce said, "This is Tim". Selina said, "Hi I am Selina.  
Tim walked away Bruce said, "This is all new to him". Selina said, "I understand". Bruce said, "How was your day"?  
Selina said, "it was good Charles and I got some work done at the jewelry shop". Bruce said, "No stealing". Selina said, "No stealing".  
Bruce said, "I am sorry about that with Time". Selina said, "It is okay maybe call one of your teammates over to help Tim". Bruce said, "Okay which one"?  
Selina said, "Your good friend Diana". Bruce paused a bit and took a minute to answer.  
Bruce said, "I will invite her over tomorrow".  
The next day.  
Bruce invited Diana over to the house.  
Diana said, "What is this about Bruce"? Bruce said, "I want you to meet someone".  
Tim walked to Diana.  
Diana said, "You must be Tim, Bruce told me all about you".  
Tim said, "Hi". Bruce said, "He is a little shy". Diana said, "Whenever you are ready to talk I will be right here".  
Tim said, "Okay I don't mind right now I really like you for some reason".  
Diana said, "I like you too," Tim said, "I don't have a lot of friends back at the orphanage". Diana said, "I am sorry to hear that". Tim said, "No One wanted to adopt him that is why I never get attached to anyone not even Katherine". Diana said, "I understand where you came from I left my homeworld because they thought I did something wrong". Tim said, "Where did you grow up"?  
Diana said, "Themyscira, It is an island full of women great warriors I have looked up to my mother is the Queen Hippolyta I am an ambassador of Themyscira to fight for Peace to end wars I don't regret leaving Themyscira because they was greatness in here and I want to fight for the people and bring them together". Tim said, "That is awesome Diana".  
Diana and Tim continued talking more and more Tim had been a lot happier Bruce and Diana had been spending more together. What is that going to do with Bruce and Selina?  
Selina had been very envious of Bruce and Diana's connection. It has been going for months now.  
Bruce said, "Thank you for helping Tim". Diana said, "It is my pleasure he is such a great kid I am glad Tim has such a breakthrough". Bruce said, "I am going to train him to be my next Robin to fix my mistakes with Jason how I failed him". Diana said, "It is not your fault it is the joker's he wanted to break you, Bruce". Diana said, "It doesn't make things any better". Bruce and Diana kissed passionately. Selina walked in on them and she left.  
Selina went to Charles Brown's apartment Bruce hasn't known this but Selina and Charles are much more than Co-workers they have been having a secret relationship behind Bruce's back. This has been going on for the past year.  
Bruce decided to follow Selina and he saw at his tracker that Selina is at an apartment building and Bruce went upstairs and the door had been unlocked and Bruce went to the bedroom and the door was ajar and He saw Selina and Charles making love.  
Bruce never felt this kind of pain since he lost Jason. Bruce left and he went on patrol and get out of his head.  
The next day. Selina arrived at the mansion and Bruce was sitting there. Bruce said, "Where were you"? Selina said, "I was doing some errands". Bruce said, "I saw you and Charles Brown having sex". Bruce said, "How long has this been going on"?  
Selina said, "We had been having a relationship for the past year". Bruce said, "A Year, A YEAR EVER SINCE MY SON DIED". Selina said, "You shut me out Bruce I don't feel I got the attention I needed so I went to Charles and we had been going on dates I tried everything to comfort you but you abandoned me, now I know why you and Diana, you had a connection with her ever since we were in a relationship you do love don't you, you have loved each other ever since the start".  
Bruce said, "You're right she had been a good friend and then there were some moments where it came too far, it is true all along we were never meant to be I tried to bring you to the good side but you will never change".  
Selina said, "You're right I will always be Catwoman and you will always be Batman we are meant to be on different sides". Bruce said, "Goodbye Selina". Selina said, "Goodbye Bruce".  
Selina packed her things and left the mansion and this time not coming back. Tim said, "I am sorry Bruce". Bruce said, "It is not your fault we were just not meant to be". Tim said, "I never liked her I liked Diana".  
Bruce said, "I have an idea tomorrow I will ask Diana to move in here so you and Diana can bond more".  
Tim said, "I would love that".  
The next day.  
Diana entered the mansion, Diana said, "Bruce what is going on"? Bruce said, "Selina and I decide to end things for good this time". Diana said, "I am sorry to hear that". Bruce said, "it is okay it was never meant to be, I have realized you were the right one for me all along I want you to move in here with me and Tim so we can be a family and we will take this slow there is nowhere I want to be than here with you and Tim I love you, Diana".  
Diana said, "Bruce I don't know what to say I love you too, I want this as well we can take this slow and I want to be here with Tim I love him like my own son yes I want to move in with you".  
Bruce said, "Tim can you come here for a second we have some good news to tell you". Tim said, "What is it'? Diana said, "Well I am going to move in and we can be truly a family if you want that"? Tim said, "I do I love you Diana". Diana said, "I love you too Tim". They hugged and they know that they are a family. The three of them needed each other more than they realize.


	4. Haunted by The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this continuation of the WonderBat Fanfics, Bruce and Diana have moved in together in Wayne Manor after Bruce adopted Tim and broke up with Selina. Bruce and Diana had been through a lot of heartbreak and loss will they overcome that together.

In The Wayne Manor Bruce and Diana have been living together a month after Bruce adopting Dick and Bruce finally cutting ties with Selina. Bruce realizes what is in front of him but he doesn't know if he deserves it. Dick is with the Titans and Tim is in school.  
They have the house to themselves. Bruce and Diana saw each other in the living room.  
Bruce said, "Hey".  
Diana said, "Hey".  
Bruce and Diana talked at the same time.  
Bruce said, "You first".  
Diana said, "Is me being in the manor a good idea".  
Bruce said, "Yeah Tim loves you and Tim has been improving a lot lately ever since you entered in his life".  
Diana said, "I know it is just what happened between you and Selina".  
Bruce said, "It is okay we have been over a long time ago I thought after Jason died I thought I could move on with her but we still had our baggage and we weren't meant to be she wasn't my true love after all".  
Diana said, "I am so sorry how she treated you".  
Bruce said, "It is okay but the bright side is with you and Tim I can have a family again after my parents died".  
Diana said, "I never thought I would have this feeling either after I left Themyscira and when I lost the people I cared about over a century ago It hurt so much it made me give up but you and the Justice League changed all of that for me".  
Bruce said, "I am glad we found each other at the right time I realized that we do need each other more than ever and I realized we can't save the world alone".  
Diana said, "It is true I tried doing things alone and It was a burden and I gave up being Wonder Woman for a while but I realized with you and team I can try my best to make this world a better place but now we can do it together".  
Bruce said, "Together".  
They were caressing each other looking at each others' eyes  
Bruce said, "I am done with the heartbreak and the betrayal, done with the endless cycle when I am with you I don't feel that at all, I can trust you fully, you make me feel whole, you make a man that I can never be, I can be a partner and a father again you got me out of that dark place in my life since that night in the alley".  
Diana said, "Bruce".  
Bruce said, "We don't have to rush into anything I just want you to know that I am here for you".  
Diana said, "I feel the same way ever since we have gotten closer you got me out of that dark place too, I have never felt like this before the connection we have, the love we have for each other I do want this too more than anything I love you, Bruce Wayne".  
Bruce said, "I love you too Diana Prince".  
Bruce and Diana had a passionate kiss that could fuel the fire in each other the romance is so hot that you can feel it.  
Bruce and Diana went upstairs undressed each other, Bruce carried her to the bed, and made love to his princess.  
After a few hours of lovemaking, They were touching each other smiling at each other.  
Bruce said, "I guess we are official".  
Diana said, "I guess so, I do want this Bruce".  
Bruce said, "I do want this too".  
Diana said, "I love you".  
Bruce said, "I love you too".  
Tim got picked up from school. Diana said, "Hey young man how was school". Tim said, "Really good my grades have been improving and I am making friends at school". Diana said, "I am so happy to hear that I am glad studying with you really helped a lot". Tim said, "Thank you". Diana said, "You're welcome Bruce and I have an important conversation". Diana and Tim entered the main living area. Bruce said, "Hey Tim". Tim said, "Hi". Bruce said, "I heard you are doing well at school". Tim said, "Am I in trouble"? Diana said, "No of course not". Bruce said, "We want to tell you about a change". Tim said, "What change"? Diana said, "Bruce and I are together just like normal parents are not married but we are domestic partners". Bruce said, "We want you to know that nothing bad will happen to the three of us we are a family no matter what and we love you". Tim said, "I love you guys too". The three of them hugged. They will move on together.


End file.
